joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sin (Nightmare Mythology)
Summary Sin is the embodiment of all that is wrong with the world, all the misdeeds humanity created and caused. He is who watches over the wicked, who looks over the wrong and vile people of the world. Over the years, people have strayed further from the light and into a hellish place where they’ve lost the chance to clean up what’s wrong with them. His appearance (what we can describe) is hellish, with wings like a dragon, a skull-like face with the fires of wrong-doing flaming inside his head. He can shape shift into whatever, though, so it’s nigh-impossible to describe his true appearance. The earliest sighting of Sin was when some pioneers dug into a cave. They looked through the caverns to find this incantation written on it: Soon enough, they found a way out, but as soon as they reached it, screams were heard, and they were never to be seen again. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B. 1-A with powers Name: Sin Origin: Nightmare Mythology Gender: Unknown Age: As old as humanity Classification: Embodiment of sin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Can change reality to fits his desires), Law Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Exists on a higher plane of existence), Abstract Existence (Types 2 and 1; exists as the conceptual embodiment of sin), Beyond-Dimensional Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Can bend the fabric of the void, which exists beyond dimensions and is claimed to be atemporal), Madness Manipulation (Type 3; his existence can cause a person to go mad and have their brain melted), Hellfire Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly; regenerated from being erased from the void and the story itself), Existence Erasure (Can erase people by saying “Disappear.”), Soul Manipulation (By opening his mouth, he consumes the soul of a person like a vacuum), Acausality (Types 2 and 5; exists beyond cause and effect. If a version of him is killed in a fight, another version of himself shall replace him), Omnipresence (Exists as the evil inside everyone’s hearts), Fear Manipulation (His presence can cause fear inside those who dare to challenge him), Power Nullification (He can snuff out the powers of those to make them fight him in a fist-fight), Age Manipulation (Can age people to death), Nonexistent Physiology (Only exists as an idea), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit those who don’t exist and can even kill them), Memory Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation, Possession (Can take control of multiple people), Mind Control, Deconstruction, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Forcefield Creation, Shapeshifting, Clairvoyance, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; He is reliant on humanity across the multiverse to live on), Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (Can destroy “the meta-plain”, which is confirmed to generate countless upon countless of universes for every choice one makes). Outerverse Level with powers (Can affect the void, which is confirmed to be the parallel opposite of reality. Reality is considered to be beyond Hilbert Space’s very conceptualization, and the void contains the same amount of power) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists as an idea inside everyone and everything’s mind and heart) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiverse Level Durability: Multiverse Level. Abstract Existence, Regeneration, Type 2 Acausality and many other things make him hard to kill Stamina: Very High. Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Abstracts Category:Void Users Category:Madness Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Omniprescence Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Age Users Category:Nonexistant Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Memory Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters